a curse on camp greenlake
by KaTKeLlY
Summary: this sucks i am definatly not happy with it i wrote it 6 years ago so don't bother to review if anyone was smart enough they would see how long ago i updated i don't know how to delete so if you do tell me and i will delete it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own holes or any of the characters except kat, chi, mads, Mel and Shereen hehehe evil

"Katherine Kelly, Chiara Parry, Maddy Ray you are accused of burning down the school, Kent worth high, how do u plea" the judge said

"Guilty" we all said in unison

"Well that was easy, okay 12 months at camp green lake"(I know that's not how it works but it does in my head) Ciara Retford since u were at the scene you are released" the judge continued

"YES" she screamed, "have fun" and with that she walked off.

We were walked outside where the bus was already waiting for us

"Jeez they finally catch the black widows and they expect us to ride in this?" give us some credit," I said with a huff. I clicked my fingers and it turned into a black starch limo. "Don't worry guys they think its that ratty old school bus."

"Shut up" chi said, " They don't need to know anything about that"

"Shut up you two and get in its boiling out here" maddy said impatiently

"Hey mads" chi asked "doesn't your auntie work at camp green lake?"

"Yer and one day im going to own it why do you think I got the judge to send us here duh your so stupid" she said

"I don't think we're the ones who are stupid," I said under my breath with that maddy tripped over her skirt and fell flat on her face. We all got into the limo and sat down.

" I forgot to pack shit"i said with a hint of anger in my voice.we allclickedour fingers and 3 huge suitcases appeared

"thats our clothes"chi said we clicked our fingers again and another 3 suitcases appeared with music

"let's drink"i said to my 2 favourite compaions.In the cooler was wine

"jeez can someone change that in to something stronger"chi said i snapped my fingers and the wine turned in to vodka "thats better"she said grabbing 3 shot glasses. we played never ever for the next 3 hours and were wasted by the 2nd hour. from then i cant remember wat happened.

ok thats just the first chappy if u want me to continue then REVIEW anywayz that was a boring chapter so yer bit more excitment in the next chappy thanks KAT


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own holes by the way I am changing it and the warden is

going to be my auntie Chapter 2

"AUNTIE LOU"i screamed

"There's my bewitched niece" she said hugging her "so you go into

some trouble don't worry you'll be just like you'd be at home" she

led us to her cabin, which she already renovated to make 3 extra r

ooms.

"Even though you're my niece you will have to do some work to keep

you busy the list is on the fridge." she continued I went over to the

fridge and plucked the list off.

1.drive the water truck

2.keep the house clean and tidy

3.do your own washing

4.your councilors for d-tent

"you better get a move on its nearly time to drive the truck around to

the boys" lou said

"okay were going were going"chi said I picked up the keys

"thanks aunt lou" we went out to the garage and got into the water t

ruck

"i wonder if theres any hot boys?"i said "tallish likes puppies and

animals"

"likes fires"chi cut in Maddy and i just laughed at her

"your such a pyro"mads said without hesitation

"yep"chi smiled

we went around to all the tents (a/n i _was _going to leave this bit out

but its importent)

"first is a tent guys apparently they are the thugs druggo people so

watch out"maddy informed us

"yer yer"i said not listening we got out to dispense the water 2 bottles

each collect your other one from the back of the water truck and tell

chi here what you would like for the second drink you can have

anything except alcahol we are doing that tonight with dinner"i said

with a smile on my face maybe we will get through to these knuckle

heads.

"hey chica wanna come back to my tent tonight?"a tall spanish guy

said to maddy she looked at us chi and i walked up beside maddy i

kicked him in the nut maddy punched him and chi got him in the

stomach

"fuck"one of his friends said

"GET BACK TO WORK"i screamed we filled the remaining water

bottles and went to b tent they wernt as bad we only got a coupleof

whistles we just punched there faces in.

"i swear if i get one more wolf whistle than i am going to take some

serious action"chi said

"yer we know you swear...alot"i said she hit me i hit her back

"stop it you two, kat keep your eyes on the dirt since you cant really

call it a road and chi just stare out the window" mads said

"yer keep your eyes on the dirt"chi said i poked my tounge out at her

she did it back we finally got to c tent chi was filling the water bottles i

clicked my fingers and her 3/4 lenght jeans turned into a black mini

skirt and her top turned into a white miniskirt

"shit my pants"one of the boys said

"yer my pants to" said another one

"what are you all staring at"chi said she looked down

"KAT IM GUNNA KILL YOU!"chi screamed

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"i screamed as she chased me around the car

"dont worry ill fill the water bottles"mads said with a grin on her face

the size of the ifle tower chi got me back by hitting me numerous times

and we all got back into the car we drove in silence. i looked over to

chi and she had a smile on her face which meant she had an evil

idea.we finally got to d-tent

"alright d tent line up,we have gatorade,water,fizzy drinks and yes we

will give u 2 of each 1 of water and one of the other HURRY UP"chi

shouted they just stood there in their holes really suprised.

"they're girls man"a quite lumpy boy said

"who cares they've got water"a tall one with brownish hair he walked

up to the water truck i filled his bottles up i heard a click of the fingers

shit i said to my self

ha ha ha ha ha ha cliffy what happens to her does she turn into a fire breathing dragon maybe maybe not you dont know

REVIEW OTHER WISE IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE


	3. authors note

hey evrybody i need at least 10 reviews b4 i countinue the story so make ashliegh happy and please tell me what i should write nxt or just say if its good or bad 6 more and ill continue

thanks

kat


	4. thxs

thxs everyone but i need more reviews at least 2 more nice to no i have somebody hooked but if u take out the madgik then there would be nuthing else to talk or write about anywayz ill update soon just 2 more reviews


	5. Chapter 3

_**a special thanks to celtic cross for reviewing so much other wise i would not go on!THANK YOU and to my friends chi and ciz and ashliegh of course and i suppose maddy shesa bitch and a dont think she is going to read this so i could bitch about her and it wouldnt matter the fucking poodles ass.anywayz back with the story this is the chapter i think where thet meet d-tent just what you wanted celtic cross lol love you all and i dont own holes or any of the characters so dont sue me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! but i love lous sachet work but anywayz enough of my ranting remember when you read this chappy review i dont care what you say i like both negitive and positive and cletic email me your name and details like whatyou look like so i can get it rightand ill include you in the story thanks everyone.!this is going to be a long chapter cause its going to be every thing ive written so far jus for celtic its pretty boring but any way thats just my opinion.**_

_**last chapter**_

_alright d tent line up,we have gatorade,water,fizzy drinks and yes we_

_will give u1 of each 1 of water and one of the other HURRY UP"chi_

_shouted they just stood there in their holes really suprised._

_"they're girls man"a quite lumpy boy said_

_"who cares they've got water"a tall one with brownish hair he walked_

_up to the water truck i filled his bottles up i heard a click of the fingers_

_shit i said to my self_

chapter 3

my clothes had turned into the skimpiest things she could imagine

"thanks chi chi just what i wanted it was getting a bit to hot "i said with a grin on my face she looked like she was about to explode when maddy saw someone get pushed "your up the back man"a boy with thick glasses said to a small boy

"hey stop pushing him"mads said she clicked her fingers to make the boy float up into the air and turn upside down"i said stop it"she said with an angry face

"kat"chi whispered

"wow"i said she hardly ever used her powers "maddy calm down put him down"i said walking towards her she clicked her fingers again and he fell into a hole.

"maddy"i said seriously

"you said to put him down you didnt say where and definatly did not say gently so there"she stormed of in the direction of the small boy with curls."you alright"she asked she looked down to see the boy with a red face and cry then all of a sudden he let out a huge laugh

"that was hilerious no one ever stands up to x-ray like that,thank you by the way"he said calming down

"no problem,whats your name?'' maddy said politly

"hector,but everyone calls me zero'cause theres nuthing going on in his stupid little head'as mom puts it"he said

"nice to meet you hector"she said putting out her hand"thats katherine over there but dont let hercatch you saying her full name she will do something really extreme knowing her and thats chiara"she pointed to the the 2 girls"well you and i better get back other wise we will both be in trouble"

"no we wont"said hector

"yes we will the girls are very good and teasing and making up rumors "she said with a frown she looked over to her "i better go see you later we are your councillours this is going to be hilerious"then she suddenly walked off

ZEROS POV

she walked off before i could ask any more questions i walked over to stanleys hole"hey stanley?"i asked

"what,who was that you were talking to?"he asked i debated in my mind if i should talk to him about or make him guess im not really in the mood for guessing games

"our councillours"i said flatley

"oh ok that...WHAT, we have hot chicks for councillours"he whispered the last bit

"yer,isnt it awsome especially that short one,her names maddy the otherones kat and chi the ones who keep fighting" we looked overat them taking a break and them clicking thier fingers over and over again and maddy having to undo it all poor thing "maybe i should go over there and start talking to them again,what do you think you want to come?"i asked him

"fuck yes"hes yelled they looked at usand clicked there fingers and suddenly we were over there

"what were you two screaming about just then we want to know"said the girl about 5"6 5"7 or as i remember maddy telling me chi

"nuthing chi just debating whether to talk to you"i said cooly maddy rolled her eyes as if i did something wrong then all of a sudden i was up in the airhanging by feet i looked down to see chi in my face

"what did you call me?"she asked

"chi?"i answered in a scared voice

"only my friends call me that,but why dont you call me that one more time to see if what happens,hmmmm"she said sarcasticly

"no mam,i wont call you that again"i said in the same voice as before i heard maddy click her fingers

"dont worry about her"she said"shes a bit wierd i should say"

"its alright i didnt get to hurt but i better get back to my hole"i started walking back to my hole it was finished "what did you do?" i asked her

"nuthing special,just finished your hole do you want to ride back in the car with me and the others?"she asked

"hell yes"i said she clicked her fingers again and all the holes were finished

"HURRY UP AND WALK"kat yelled we all got back to camp at the same time except for me and stan cause we rode in the truck which was fun i went back to my tent

"HEY HECTOR"i heard someone called behind me maddy caught up with me "hey hector,do you want to come around to my cabin for afternoon tea chocolate for all"she said with a smile

"nah its alright if i eat one piece ill get hooked,and i need to have a shower"i said

"its alright and the others told me to tell you and your group to be in the mess hall in about 30 minutes"she said and hurried off

i walked back to the tent and once i walked in i could hear a big cheer "GO ZERO,YOU GOT YOURSELF A FINE PIECE OF ASS"armpit screamed i just laughed grabed my clothes and went to the showers

i open the gate and walked in suddenly i felt the showers change and i was in a high priced hotel like the hilton.i turned on the shower nozel and it was the prefect tempreture i got out put on my clothes and ran to D-tent

"hey you guys go to the showers its awsome"i nearly yelled

"wow man you talked "magnet said with surprise

"just shutup and go to the showers" we rushed to the showers and i showed them all how it was the perfect tempreture and how it looked like the hilton hotels

"fuck me dead"x-ray said there was a loud humming noise in the backgroud and turned to see the bus we walked back to the reck room where the 3 girls where waiting for us with more of thier friends

"boys this is shereen,mel,ashliegh,ciara,emily,garry,beau,they will be coucillours for all the tents along with us so if you all sit down i will start the session i sure you all descovered the showers and the difference in rooms"kat said and indeed there was a big difference the chairs were much nicer chairs wide screen tv,playstations,gamecube,x-box,nintendo64 all types of games even the really girly one shit was all i could say i looked over to the other guys and thats all they could say to except theres was maybe a bit more rude we all sat down

"so we will all tell each other our reall names nicknames we can call each other and why we are here"kat said(a/n i cant remember all the reason the other d-tent guys are in there so im going to make it up.

* * *

**a bit of a time skip**

by the endwe knew that kat was in there for stealing and lightinga school on fire same for maddy and chiara and hotwiring a car trying togetaway in the car.Shereen was in there for drink-driving,underage drinking and trying to burn a school down,mel for assisting in the burning andpossesion of drugs whichwere actually shereen, ciara for drug traficking trying to burn down the school,ashlieghfor burning down the school, illegal drug use icluding steriods,garry and beau for attempted murder and trying to burn down the school as well as drug traficking. And in our tent magnet for stealing a puppy,armpit for underage drinking,x-ray for hacking into the governments database and taking possesion of all the warheads for fun and so they coudl use them,zig zag for beating a guy to death because he thought he was following him,stanley for stealing a pair of sweetfeats shoes,twitch for stealinga car,squid for stealing money for survival,me cause i stole a pair of shoes from trarget(cant remember the store),squid for beating the shit out of his mother which she classified as attempted murder.it wasnt a very pretty site

**KATS POV**

"so has anybody learnt anything form this camp"i asked

sorry you guys am realy tierd and cant b bothered to type any more but i love you all the same i love the critisim that come back remember review theres still more in my head if you want it out then you have to review and i have now included more people in it more of my friends if you email me then i might consider putting you in if you want it depends how much brain power i have at the time but anyway review!

love kat


	6. Author Alert

Im very sorry but I am discontinuing all my stories since they are pretty much shit I know I know but it has to happen some will rejoice some will not but I am doing new stories but I need a beta since I don't want bad reviews on my spelling rah rah rah. I really don't care what you think but I would like to make them better for you so.. please some one help.


End file.
